Abby en la Banda
by A. Martin
Summary: Una chica llega a California de la manera mas extraña, pero conoce a Tripp y sus amigos. Pesimo resumen, pero la historia es mejor. Entren y Revisen!
1. Verdad o Sueño

**Hola de nuevo, volvi con la banda**

**Mientras leia un fic en otra seccion, se me ocurrio hacer algo parecido pero con los personajes de Estoy en la Banda, la chica que aparece en el fic ira contando a traves de sus pensamientos.**

**En fin, como siempre espero que les guste y por favor dejenme reviews. Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Verdad o Sueño<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>No se por donde empezar, un día me encuentro en mi casa lista para dormir después de ver una serie y al otro día despierto en medio de una calle que ni siquiera conozco.<p>

Cuando comencé a despertar, podía ver solo una figura extraña pero cuando mi visión mejora... vi a Tripp Campbell que estaba parado en la calle muy cerca de mí. No podía creerlo pero es cierto.

"Por fin despertaste" dijo él mientras yo trataba de levantarme del piso "Te ayudo" dijo después y me extendió su mano. Yo la tome y me di cuenta que no estaba soñando, se sentía tan real y me levante.

"¿Y como llegue aquí?" le pregunte "No lo se, iba de camino a la escuela y te vi en el suelo" me dijo, eso es de verdad extraño y ni siquiera tiene sentido.

"Ah... entonces gracias por..." me detuve ahí _Rayos, para que dije eso_ pensaba. " "¿Levantarte?" dijo algo confundido "Claro, si" dije y me aleje un poco _Que incomodo y vergonzoso! _pensaba.

"Espera..." me grito y me sigue "¿A donde vas?" me pregunto "No lo se" fue mi simple respuesta y me detuve. Luego él comenzó a sonreír "¿Que es tan divertido?" pregunte, "Olvide presentarme... soy Tripp Campbell" dijo y extendió su mano _Si que es gracioso_ pensaba.

"Un placer Tripp" recibí su saludo _Claro que ya lo sabia_ pensaba y luego se quedo quieto "¿Y?... ¿Como te llamas?" pregunto. "Ah... claro, es... " dije algo nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, hasta que "Abby Martin" dije al final.

"Ah, entonces Abby, fue un gusto conocerte... tengo que ir a la escuela" dijo Tripp antes de correr. "Oye, espera... iré contigo" dije al perseguirlo "No se si será una buena idea" dijo algo nervioso.

"¿Por que?" pregunte "Para empezar, tienes puesto un pijama..." dijo Tripp apuntando mi ropa, yo me mire y era cierto... aun tengo la ropa de dormir "Tienes razón" le dije algo desanimada.

"Pero eso no importa, pasaremos por el centro comercial y te comprare algo de ropa nueva" dijo él mientras miraba la hora "Tenemos unos minutos libres para al menos llegar al segundo periodo" dijo después.

"Gracias Tripp, te debo una" le dije y nos fuimos caminando por la calle al centro comercial. Es increíble que ahora Tripp y yo nos volvimos amigos, pero aun no se como llegue aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Déjenme reviews ¿por favor?<strong>


	2. En la Escuela

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el segundo capitulo.**

**Tal vez no he recibido reviews, pero seguire con la historia. Espero que les guste y si no les gusta... diganmelo igual.**

**En fin, segundo capitulo... a seguir con la historia.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: En la Escuela<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece. Abby solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación, que tiene que ver con el seudónimo.**

* * *

><p>Caminando hacia la escuela y después de pasar a comprar ropa, algunos artículos de aseo y materiales de escuela. Ambos fuimos a la escuela con varias bolsas, donde el director estaba esperando a los atrasados "Sr. Campbell, llega tarde" dijo el director.<p>

"Director Jenkins, perdón por la tardanza, estaba ayudando a una amiga" dijo Tripp algo asustado "Esa es la excusa mas tonta que he escuchado" dijo. Cuando vi a Tripp agachar su cabeza de avergonzado, tuve que meterme en su defensa "Oiga señor..." le dije.

"¿Como se atreve a hablarme así?" pregunto ahora enojado _Tal vez fue una mala idea hablarle de esa manera_ pensaba "Lo lamento, pero Tripp no esta mintiendo... en verdad él me ayudo cuando estaba en medio de la calle durmiendo"

"No le creo" dijo "¿En serio?, ¿no le creería a alguien que solo tiene puesto un pijama?" le dije con algo de sarcasmo, apuntando a mi ropa (olvide cambiarla en la tienda). "Tiene razón" dijo "No castigue a mi amigo por esto, solo porque fue una buena persona" le dije.

Cuando termine mi pequeño discurso, el director se quedo ahí hasta que "De acuerdo, pueden entrar, pero por solo esta vez" dijo. "Gracias" le dije y ambos entramos a la escuela.

Mientras caminábamos por la escuela, Tripp no me dijo nada, hasta que llegamos a la puerta del baño de niñas "Abby..." dijo, "¿Que ocurre Tripp?" le pregunte "Gracias por..." dijo y esta vez estaba avergonzado de hablar. "¿Defenderte del director?" le dije "Exacto" dijo y me dio un abrazo.

En verdad no se que decir, primero fue la mano, ahora un abrazo... es oficial... ¡no estoy soñando! Cuando solté el abrazo "Oye, te espero afuera..." dijo pero yo lo interrumpo "No Tripp, anda a tu clase, después de esto hablare con el director" le dije y nos despedimos y se fue.

Entrando al baño de niñas, hice lo que tenia que hacer. Estuve quizás unos quince minutos y cuando salí, me sorprendí por la ropa que me quedaba excelente. Ahora, estando mejor presentada, fui a la oficina del director para que me aceptara en su escuela.

_Media hora después..._

Salí de la oficina del director con éxito, me inscribió en la escuela y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Tripp Campbell, pero no me preocupo porque ahora somos amigos. El Director Jenkins me entrego un horario y no puedo esperar a decírselo a Tripp.

Cuando me acerque al comedor, habían tocado la campana de salida de clases y todos los adolescentes estaban afuera. Y entre todos los chicos, reconocí a Tripp que estaba conversando con otra chica.

Me acerque hacia ellos "Hola Tripp" le dije "Ah hola, ¿como estas?" me pregunto "Bien, el director Jenkins me admitió en la escuela, así que tengo un nuevo horario y las llaves de mi propio casillero" le dije.

"Excelente" dijo Tripp "Ah, ella es Izzy y es mi mejor amiga" dijo al presentármela "Hola, ¿eres nueva aquí?" me pregunta Izzy "Si, y soy Abby Martin" le dije. "¿Tu ropa es nueva?" me pregunto "Si" le dije. "Se nota porque tienes etiquetas en todos lados" dijo, y cuando me di cuenta de eso "Eso explica la picazón" dije.

Que bueno que Izzy tenía una tijera y decidió cortar las etiquetas, cuando termino, los tres caminamos por el comedor, hasta que un chico alto choca conmigo y me mira de forma extraña "Hola preciosa, ¿quien eres?" me dijo.

"Soy Abby Martin y ¿tu eres...?" le pregunte, pero Tripp me contesta "Es Bryce Johnson, el capitán del equipo de fútbol" dijo algo enojado. "Eres linda, ¿quieres salir conmigo?" me dijo "No gracias" le dije y nos fuimos, pero Bryce me toma del brazo "¿Por que?" dijo.

"Déjala Bryce, no saldría contigo ni aunque estuviera loca" dijo Tripp en mi defensa "Es cierto" dijo Izzy. "Que... ¿sales con Tripp?" me dijo Bryce "No, solo somos amigos, nos conocimos antes de llegar a la escuela" le dije. "Además, soy nueva en la escuela y no debiste tirar mi brazo" le dije ahora enojada.

"Perdón por eso, no te voy a molestar mas, pero cuando te sientas lista para Bryce, llámame" dijo y me dio su numero. Cuando se alejo, rompí el papel y lo tire a la basura "Jamás saldré con Bryce, después de lo que hizo" les dije a los demás "Bien dicho Abby" dijo Tripp y puso una mano en mi hombro.

Aun sigo sorprendida por todo lo que me paso, estoy en la escuela de Tripp con Izzy y ahora odio a Bryce Johnson, falta que conozca a los Weasels. Pero aun no puedo saber como llegue a California y en como voy a regresar, es estupendo estar con Tripp pero se que este no es mi hogar.

Tal vez si le digo la verdad a Tripp, podría tener alguna idea de que hacer. Cuando Izzy se vaya a clases le diré, se que sonara algo extraño, pero espero que lo entienda.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo, ¿como reaccionara Tripp cuando Abby le cuente la verdad?<strong>

**Dejenme reviews, ¿por favor?**


	3. Confusión y Arlene Escandalosa!

**Hola de nuevo!**

**De verdad este fic me inspira a seguir escribiendo, pero espero que me dejen reviews, no lo han hecho... pero bueno.**

**Como sea, cada capitulo es mas largo que los otros dos (pero tampoco tan largo). No los distraere mas... que siga la historia!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Confusión y... Arlene Escandalosa!<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece. Abby solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Bien, es el toque de campana y estoy lista para decirle la verdad. Izzy se había ido a su clase y quedamos solos, me acerco hacia Tripp "Oye, tengo algo que decirte" le dije algo nerviosa "¿Que cosa?" pregunto.<p>

"Bueno, se que te sonara extraño, pero yo no vivo en California" dije "Lo único que se es que ayer estaba en mi país a punto de dormir después de ver mi serie favorita y hoy me encuentro en California viviendo mi sueño, de estar contigo y tu banda"

Tripp solo se quedo ahí, seguramente esta confundido por lo que dije "Eso explica el porque estabas en la calle esta mañana" dijo "Alto... ¿tu si me crees?" pregunte ahora confundida.

"Si y... ¿como sabes de mi banda?" pregunto "Esa era la otra parte de mi problema... se que tu eres Tripp Campbell mucho antes de que te presentaras, conozco a los de tu escuela, a tu madre y a Iron Weasel" le dije "¿Como?" pregunto ahora mas confundido que antes.

"Te conozco porque hicieron una serie sobre tu vida con Iron Weasel, y créeme que es mi serie favorita" le dije "La serie trata de un adolescente que cumple su sueño de pertenecer a la banda de Iron Weasel y vive muchas aventuras con ellos y sus amigos" le dije.

"¿Y como se llama la serie?" pregunto "_Estoy en la Banda_" le dije "Parece bastante obvio" dijo con ironía, yo me reí de lo que dijo. "Entonces..." dije "Si eres una fan de los Weasels, supongo que sabes que soy el guitarrista de la banda" me dijo "Si lo se" le conteste.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando mientras caminábamos a clases. Cuando llegamos al salón de ciencias, el profesor me presento a la clase y me dijo que me sentara donde quiera para empezar el proyecto. Claro que quería sentarme con Tripp, pero Izzy estaba sentada con él y tuve que sentarme con Jared.

Jared y yo hablamos durante el proyecto, me contó sobre el funcionamiento de la escuela y otras cosas. Cuando terminamos el proyecto, sacamos una A+ (en otras palabras un 10) y Jared salto como niña, eso me hizo reír mucho, mire a Tripp y también no podía aguantar las ganas de reírse de su amigo.

Después del proyecto, el profesor nos dijo que nos agrupáramos de cuatro personas para un trabajo de investigación en casa. Ahí ambos nos juntamos con Tripp e Izzy para hacerlo, aunque ellos dejaron que Jared hiciera el trabajo, pero también les dije que yo ayudaría a Jared con mi parte.

XXX

Después de la clase, Tripp fue a donde estaba mi casillero "¿Que hay Tripp?" le dije y luego se acerca una chica de baja estatura y con cara fea... Oh no, es Arlene Roca o mejor dicho Arlene Escandalosa. Tripp se apoyo entre la pared y la puerta de mi nuevo casillero, muy asustado.

"¿Que pasa estrella? ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?" pregunto, mientras él estaba acorralado "Siempre ocupo los sábados para ensayar con la banda" dijo algo nervioso y trataba de irse, pero ella lo atajaba.

"Tripp... puedo cerrar la puerta de mi casillero" le pregunte en forma irónica y lo único que se es que levanto su cuerpo de la puerta y la cerré, "Gracias" le dije "¿Quien eres tu?" me pregunta Arlene en forma sarcástica "Ah, soy Abby Martin y soy nueva en la escuela" le dije.

"Bueno, soy Arlene y te digo que yo soy la novia de Tripp" dijo ella _Si claro_ pensaba en forma sarcástica. Hasta que Tripp se levanta de donde estaba "Oigan, iré a mi casillero" dijo y se fue casi corriendo.

Cuando él se fue, Arlene se quedo mirándome "¿Que?" le dije "¿Te estas robando a mi novio?" me dijo "No... en primer lugar no es tu novio... y en segundo, a Tripp lo conocí cuando llegue a la escuela y solo somos amigos" le dije mientras me apoyaba en mi casillero "¿Como sabes que Tripp no es mi novio?" dijo ahora mas calmada.

"Tripp me lo dijo... se que te gusta desde 5º grado" le dije "¿Y te dijo si le gusto?" pregunto con esperanza "Nos conocimos hace 3 horas... no se todo Arlene" le dije mientras me alejaba de ella un poco.

De repente algo golpea en mi cabeza "Pero, ¿de verdad quieres salir con él?" le pregunte y ella asiente con la cabeza y muy emocionada. _Creo que tengo una idea_ pensaba y me despedí de Arlene.

Me fui de mi casillero y me acerque a Tripp "Esa chica esta loca" le dije "Si, y ya comenzó a doler mi espalda por chocar en la pared" dijo mientras apuntaba su espalda "En fin, Arlene dejara de molestarte, tuve una charla con ella y lo prometió" le dije.

"¿En serio?" pregunto "De acuerdo, no fue exactamente eso, pero se me ocurrió una idea para alejarla de ti" le dije y nos fuimos del casillero a la ultima clase.

XXX

Saliendo de la escuela, iba caminando con todas las bolsas y mi nuevo bolso. Solo fue por un rato y luego me senté en una banca, me siento algo abandonada y no se a donde ir, mi casa esta a cientos de kilómetros en otro país.

De repente se acerca alguien, es Tripp. "Abby, ¿que haces aquí tan sola?" me pregunto "Preguntándome a donde ir... no tengo casa" le digo algo molesta, él se sienta a mi lado derecho "¿En serio?" pregunto "Si, cuando llegue tenia puesto un pijama, ni siquiera había empacado y..." le dije casi a punto de llorar.

_De acuerdo, es demasiada tristeza_ pensaba mientras trataba de calmarme y Tripp envuelve su brazo a mi alrededor y, sin pensarlo, me incline hacia él, colocando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Solo fueron unos 2 minutos, luego levante mi cabeza de donde estaba "Podrías ir a quedarte en mi casa hasta que descubramos como fue que llegaste a California" me dijo. Lo quede mirando, se notaba la sinceridad en lo que dijo y asentí con la cabeza, no logre contestar por lo emocionada que estaba.

Una lágrima cayo por mi cara, pero Tripp la seco con su mano. Luego nos levantamos del asiento y caminamos por la calle, con su brazo aun a mí alrededor, frotando mi espalda para calmarme.

Tripp es una gran persona, nunca pensé que iba a seguirme hasta aquí y que estaría ahí para mí. Ahora caminamos hasta su casa... un momento, ¿no viven los Weasels también? Va a ser excelente, los conoceré en persona. Esto de verdad no es un sueño!

* * *

><p><strong>Final del capitulo, pero la historia aun no termina... ¿Creen que ya es tiempo que Tripp tenga un pensamiento de todo esto? ¿O sigo con el pensamiento de Abby?<strong>

**Déjenme reviews, si quieren que siga... ¿por favor?**


	4. Conociendo a los Weasels

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Aqui voy con el cuarto capitulo, realmente no se si estan leyendo el fic porque no me han dejado ningun comentario**

**Al final decidi seguir con el pensamiento de Abby y posiblemente terminaria el fic con el mismo personaje (por cierto, va a ser largo) pero aun asi que lo disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Conociendo a los Weasels<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece. Abby solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Caminando por la calle, íbamos conversando, mientras ambos cargábamos las bolsas con la ropa que Tripp había comprado. "¿Así que los Weasels viven en tu casa?" le pregunte "Si, hace mas de un año, aunque son bastante locos" dijo "Claro" le dije.<p>

Hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su casa, estaba a punto de abrir cuando "Espera..." le dije, él volteo para verme "Gracias por animarme hace un rato" le dije "De nada" me dijo y abrió la puerta.

En el momento que se abrió la puerta solo se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión encendida, cuando entramos... no lo podía creer, ahí estaban los tres Weasels, mirando el televisor. "Locos" grito Tripp y los demás "¿Que?" dijeron los tres.

"¿Están holgazaneando otra vez?" les dijo "No... solo descansamos el cuerpo" dijo Derek "Claro, no holgazanean pero lo hacen" dije con sarcasmo. Al rato, los rockeros se dieron vuelta para verme "¿Quien es ella?" pregunto Burger.

"Es Abby, se quedara en la casa por un tiempo" le dijo "Sabes que no hay espacio en la casa ¿cierto?" dijo Derek, levantándose del sofá "Claro que si, le diré a mi mama si puede dormir con ella" dijo Tripp.

"Ah, ¿que ella no tiene hogar?" dijo el cantante, pero antes de que Tripp contestara "Prefiero que responda ella" le dijo. "Bueno..." fue lo primero que dije, pero no puedo contarle la verdad, pero ya que son amigos de Tripp, decidí hacerlo "Cuando llegue aquí, solo tenia puesto mi ropa de dormir en medio de una calle" le dije.

"No entiendo" dijo Derek "Olvídalo, el punto es que yo no vivo en California y no se como fue que llegue hasta aquí, Tripp fue muy amable en dejarme vivir con ustedes" le dije "Bueno, como lo pones así... bienvenida a la familia" dijo el cantante "Gracias" le respondí.

Ash se acerco un poco "¿Eres amiga de Tripp?" dijo algo despistado "Si, hace medio día" le conteste "Y se que ustedes son Iron Weasel... porque Tripp me lo dijo y también porque me gusta su música" les dije. "Entonces, es un honor conocerte Abby..." dijo Burger "Martin" le termino la frase.

"Bueno, porque no vamos al garaje para ensayar nuestra canción" dijo Tripp "Claro chico" dijo Derek "Al garaje" dijeron los tres mientras arrastraban el sillón. Por mi parte, Tripp y yo solo caminamos al garaje, muertos de la risa por lo que hacían los Weasels.

XXX

Estando el garaje, yo me senté en el sofá, mientras los chicos preparaban los instrumentos. "¿Que canción quieres que toquemos Abby?" pregunto Tripp "La que sea, todas son buenas" dijo.

Al rato comenzaron a cantar la canción "Face Down in a Place of Nachos", al principio estuvieron tocando en sus lugares lejos del sofá, pero cuando terminaron... Tripp, Derek y Burger estaban encima de mí.

_Es realmente incomodo, no debí sentarme en el sofá_ pensaba, Derek estaba recostado en mi regazo, Burger tenia su cara cerca de la mía y Tripp descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro mientras estaba estirado prácticamente encima de mi.

En realidad tener a Tripp cerca de mi no es tan incomodo, pero a los otros dos si es incomodo, "¿Que te pareció?" pregunto Tripp "La canción es excelente, pero para el espectador es muy incomodo" le dije, como no me entendieron "Salgan de encima" les grite a los tres, claro que moví mi cabeza para gritar para no afectar la audición a Tripp.

Los tres se levantaron, pero Tripp se quedo sentado junto a mí, un poco más lejos que hace un rato "Perdón por eso" me dijo. "¿Era parte de la canción?" pregunte "Si" dijo él "Entonces esta bien, solo no lo vuelvan a hacer cuando yo o alguna chica este con ustedes" les dije "Claro" dijo Tripp, luego nos levantamos del sofá.

"Abby, ¿alguna vez has tocado algún instrumento o has cantado?" pregunto Ash "De hecho, me gusta cantar" le dije y Derek comenzó a mirarme sarcásticamente "Claro que nunca lo hice en un escenario" le dije "Podrías cantar algo" dijo Burger.

"Me encantaría pero no canto frente a las personas" les dije, los cuatro se decepcionaron pero luego empezó a sonar un estomago "Apuesto a que es Burger" les dije y al segundo después "Ya me dio hambre" dijo Burger y los cuatro se sorprendieron.

"¿Como supiste eso?" pregunto Burger "Solo adivine" le dije "Entonces, iré a la cocina" dijo Burger y salio del garaje, me di cuenta que no iba hacia la casa "A donde va Burger?" le pregunte a Derek "Ah, su cocina es el basurero" dijo. _Que asqueroso, aunque eso no me sorprende_ pensaba.

"Bueno, nosotros iremos a ver la televisión" dijo Derek y se fue con Ash, quedando otra vez Tripp y yo solos. "Vaya, tus compañeros si que son holgazanes" le dije, él no respondió pero creo saber cual es la respuesta.

"Abby, ¿quieres comer algo?" me pregunto "Claro, tengo ganas de comer pizza" le dije "Bueno, llamare a la pizzería para que la traigan, lo haría desde mi teléfono pero no tengo minutos" me dijo y se fue "Vuelvo en seguida" grito desde afuera del garaje.

Me quede sola en el garaje, comencé a mirar los instrumentos que la banda tenia y solo me fije en el micrófono. Cuando lo tome, comencé a recordar una canción que antes había cantado otro artista y comencé a cantar la canción "Quiet" de Demi Lovato.

Solo cante el primer verso y el coro de la canción cuando Tripp llega al garaje y me descubre. "Increíble Abby" me dijo y yo grite "¿Que haces aquí? pensé que ordenarías una pizza" dije la ultima frase casi gritando.

"Ya lo hice... no creí que fueras tan buena en el canto" me dijo "¿En serio?" le pregunte y el solo asiente con la cabeza "En realidad, siempre me ha gustado cantar es solo que no tengo el valor de cantar en publico" le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá de nuevo.

"Te da pánico escénico" me dijo "Si y cada vez que canto en publico, comienzo a sudar y a tiritar como loca y lo mas extremo que me ha pasado..." le dije pero me detengo, no quiero contarle mi gran pesadilla, pero se que no se va a reír "comienzo a desafinar y me desmayo" le dije y oculte mi cabeza en el sofá, realmente avergonzada.

Me quede con la cabeza en el sofá y comienzo a sentir una mano que frota el brazo "Abby" me dijo suavemente y yo levante mi cabeza del sofá para mirarlo "La única manera de vencer el miedo es enfrentándolo... hace unos años, yo también pase por algo parecido" me dijo.

"¿Con que?" le pregunte "Cuando toque por primera vez la guitarra en un escenario, por estar nervioso, mis dedos sudaron tanto que hice cortocircuito mientras tocaba una canción, no la volví a tocar por unos meses" dijo.

"Eso fue peligroso, que bueno que fue solo una vez" le dije mientras seguía contando la historia "Durante esos meses no quería ni ver a mi guitarra, hasta que un día me di el valor de hacerlo de nuevo y logre tocar una canción sin hacer cortocircuito, eso era porque había vencido el pánico hacia mi guitarra y al escenario" dijo al final.

"Y ahora eres el guitarrista de Iron Weasel, un sueño que se hizo realidad" le dije y él solo asintió, Tripp tiene razón, tal vez debería demostrarle al mundo lo buena que soy para el canto.

"Creo que debería empezar a vencer ese pánico" le dije y me levante del sofá "Así se habla" me dijo, tome el micrófono de nuevo pero empecé a tiritar de los nervios, "¿Que canción quieres que cante Tripp?" le pregunte "La que sea" me dijo con algo de sarcasmo y yo me reí, le respondí lo mismo hace media hora.

Lo único que hice fue tomar un respiro y comencé a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas, "Party" de Demi Lovato. Al inicio de la canción comencé a desafinar por los nervios, pero después de eso mi voz se normaliza y sigo cantando.

Durante la canción solo miraba a Tripp, él me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegue a California de la forma que aun desconozco, prácticamente es mi mejor amigo. Cuando termine de cantar, escuchaba los aplausos de mi amigo "Salio excelente" me dijo "Gracias Tripp" le conteste, algo emocionada pero me calme antes de que lo note.

"Te dije que podías" me dijo, estaba feliz de cantar la gran parte de la canción sin nervios, hasta que mi estomago suena. "¿No habías ordenado una pizza?" le pregunte "Si, debió llegar hace diez minutos" me dijo.

Hasta que otra idea me llega a la mente "Se suponía que debería llegar a la puerta principal" le dije mientras nos miramos las caras, sabia que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo y los dos salimos corriendo del garaje.

XXX

Cuando llegamos a la casa, vimos a los Weasels comiéndose la pizza entera "La pizza estaba deliciosa, ¿cuando la ordenaste?" dijo Ash mientras comía su pedazo "Locos, la pizza era para Abby" dijo Tripp algo molesto.

"Quedaron unos pedazos" dijo Derek, yo me acerque a la caja y no había nada "Si claro, quedaron pedazos de caja" dije algo molesta y con sarcasmo "No te preocupes, ordenare otra pizza y la comemos en mi habitación" me dijo "De acuerdo" le dije y fui a sentarme en el sofá giratorio.

Mientras Tripp iba a la cocina, miraba a los Weasels "Ya que vas a quedarte con nosotros, tendrás que aprender a actuar como Weasel" me dijo Derek "No será necesario Derek, para empezar soy una niña y no actuó como un simio" le dije. "De acuerdo, al menos no estas en la banda" me dijo con sarcasmo.

Hasta que Ash se acerca "No escuches a Derek, desde que hablaste sobre el canto cree que tu tomaras su puesto" me dijo "No tomaría su puesto, además nunca me han escuchado cantar" les dije a los tres. Después de esa pequeña discusión, Burger decide pararse por jugo.

Ahí Ash se para también y me toma del brazo "Abby, esto seguramente te divertirá, tengo una broma en la nevera" dijo tratando de aguantar la risa. Los dos nos acercamos a la cocina y nos sentamos en las sillas, Tripp también estaba sentado "Burger, ¿sabes que el jugo esta en la nevera cierto?" pregunto él.

"Claro, ¿que crees que soy? ¿Un tonto?" dijo y abrió la nevera, adentro había una maquina lanza pelotas de tenis y muchas pelotas lo golpearon en el estomago hasta llegar al suelo. Tripp, Ash y yo estábamos muertos de la risa y Ash dijo "Weasel Broma" a Burger.

De repente Derek se acerca a la cocina "¿De que me perdí?" pregunto "Burger cayo en la broma de Ash, una maquina de lanza pelotas lo golpeo" dijo Tripp, Derek también se rió de eso y ayudo a Burger a levantarse "Ash, por primera vez una de tus bromas resulta con alguien" dijo Tripp.

"¿Que? ¿es la semana de las bromas?" pregunte "Si, todos los años, los Weasels hacen las peores bromas entre si" me dijo Tripp "Si, y el que hace la mejor broma de la semana, lo presume durante todo el año" dijo Derek.

"Hace dos años, Tripp gano con una excelente broma siendo apenas un novato" dijo Ash "Y el año pasado yo gane la semana de bromas" dijo Burger. "¿Y puedo participar en la semana de las bromas de este año?" le pregunte, los tres adultos se miraron y se rieron de lo que dije "Solo los que están en la banda pueden hacerlo" dijo Derek.

"Ah, que bueno que no incluyo en las bromas" dije, hasta que escuche un timbre... debe ser la pizza y fui a abrir la puerta, en verdad lo era "Pizza para Tripp Campbell" dijo el repartidor "Claro, aquí es" le dije y Tripp se acerco "Gracias" le dijo y le pago al tipo.

"Al fin, ya me dio hambre" dijo Burger "No es para ustedes, ya tuvieron suficiente comida por ahora" dijo Tripp "Vamos" me dijo y nos fuimos de la cocina.

XXX

En la habitación de Tripp, él y yo nos comíamos la pizza. "Gracias por la pizza Tripp" le dije "De nada" me dijo mientras comía su pedazo "Oye, ¿que idea se te había ocurrido mientras hablabas con Arlene Escandalosa en la escuela?" me pregunto.

"Ah si..." le dije y deje mi pedazo encima de la caja "Arlene siempre ha soñado con salir contigo, así que mañana después de clases saldrás con ella" le dije, "No quiero salir con ella, ya tengo una novia" me dijo algo enojado "Esa es la idea, ella sabe que iras pero tu no te presentas, así te detestara y dejara de molestarte" le dije.

"Es una buena idea" me dijo "¿Ves?" le dije y el solo asintió con la cabeza. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras comíamos, hasta que "Todavía no puedo saber como llegue a California" le dije.

"Tienes razón" fue lo único que dijo "Tal vez se me ocurra algo antes de dormir... por cierto, ¿donde dormiré?" le pregunte "En la cama de mi mama, esta de viaje por estos días y no llegara hasta mañana" me dijo.

"Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí" le dije "De nada Abby, eres mi amiga" me dijo, ahora si que no estoy soñando, me dijo que soy su amiga. Después de la conversación, terminamos la pizza y mire el reloj, son las 8 de la noche.

"Abby, ¿te gustaría participar en la semana de bromas?" me pregunto "Claro, quiero hacerle una broma a los adultos por reírse de mi" le dije "Entonces, creo tener la broma perfecta" me dijo y me acerque un poco para escuchar.

Después de escuchar la broma, salimos de la habitación para estar con los Weasels, que habían planeado una catapulta repleta de serpientes. Al final se lanzo la catapulta con las serpientes pero se quedo una en el garaje y casi muerde a Burger. No fue tan divertido como lo de la nevera, pero después se deshicieron de la serpiente.

Después de la travesura de los locos, yo me fui a la habitación de la Sra. Campbell para descansar, conocer a los Weasels es bastante divertido e incomodo a la vez. Espero que mañana tenga una idea de cómo llegue a California.

* * *

><p><strong>Es el final del capitulo, planeo alargar la historia, tal vez unos 10 capítulos... muy pronto se viene un forum sobre este fic.<strong>

**Déjenme reviews, ¿por favor?**


	5. Estoy en la Banda

**Hola!**

**Hoy por si no lo saben es el cumpleaños de Logan Miller (Tripp Campbell en Estoy en la Banda) y publicare un capitulo por su cumpleaños. El actor cumple 20 años y pueden felicitarlo a través de su cuenta de twitter Loganyeah785**

**En este capitulo decidí agregar un pensamiento de Tripp, porque seguramente Abby los esta aburriendo... posiblemente habrán mas pensamientos de los otros personajes de la serie.**

**Tal vez el titulo del capitulo les parecerá bastante conocido, pero solo fue una coincidencia de títulos. Que disfruten el quinto capitulo y por favor! Déjenme reviews!**

**Y... Feliz cumpleaños Logan!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Estoy en la Banda<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece. Abby solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Desperté en la cama de Beth, por un momento pensé que si me dormía tal vez volvería a mi casa, pero no fue así. Me di vueltas en la cama y observe el reloj... son las 10:00 de la mañana... ay no, me perdí la escuela y lo mas importante Tripp no me aviso.<p>

Ah, ya que... de todos modos Tripp me dirá que pasa con la falla. Me levante de la cama y me coloque la misma ropa que tenia ayer... claramente necesito mas ropa. Salí del cuarto y me acerco al comedor, cuando de repente vi unas maletas en la puerta, eso de verdad me pareció raro.

Hasta que cuando llegue a la cocina, vi a una mujer sirviendo su desayuno... alto, supongo que es la madre de Tripp. "Hola Abby, ¿que tal tu sueño?" me pregunto "Bien... espere, ¿como sabe mi nombre?" le conteste con confusión.

"Bueno, mi hijo me lo contó cuando llegue hace dos horas" me dijo "Ah, entonces usted debe ser la madre de Tripp, soy Abby Martin" le dije mientras le daba la mano "Un placer conocerte en persona y despierta" me dijo, me reí de eso pero me calle antes de que lo notara.

"También yo y perdón por usar su cama anoche, era eso o dormir con Tripp en su cuarto" le dije. Ella se reía de lo que dije "No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí cuando quieras" me dijo "Gracias Sra. Campbell" le dije. "¿Quieres desayunar?" agregó "Claro, vengo en seguida, tengo que ir al baño" le dije y me fui.

XXX

Después de ir al baño, Beth y yo estábamos desayunando en el comedor "¿A donde había viajado Sra. Campbell?" le pregunte "Trabajo de dentista en California y había viajado por asuntos médicos pendientes a Denver" me dijo "¿Y tu como llegaste hasta mi casa?" me pregunto.

_Atrapada!_ pensaba "Bueno, yo... ah... Tripp me encontró en la calle" le dije y ella exclama y después "Que bueno que Tripp te encontrara" me dijo "De hecho Tripp fue el que me invito a quedarme aquí en primer lugar" le dije "Y ayer conocí a los Weasels" agregue.

"¿Te parecieron locos?" pregunto "Bastante locos diría yo" dije. Luego ambas seguimos comiendo hasta que sale el tema de la ropa "¿Esa ropa es nueva?" me pregunto "Si, la compramos ayer... cuando Tripp me encontró, solo usaba un pijama" le dije.

Beth me miro un rato "Sabes, terminando el desayuno iremos de compras" me dijo "De acuerdo" le conteste. Así que cuando terminamos de desayunar, Beth y yo salimos de la casa para comprarme ropa.

En el centro comercial, elegí muchos pares de zapatos y harta ropa, tanta que incluso compre mi propio guardarropa. Saliendo del centro comercial, ambas llegamos a la casa y los chicos estaban en la cocina.

"¿Las ayudamos con algo?" me dijo Derek "Pueden ayudarnos con esa caja" le dije apuntando al guardarropa, Derek y Ash llevaron eso hasta el cuarto de Beth. Cuando llegamos al cuarto, los dos adultos dejaron la caja, y cuando lo hicieron apenas trataron de respirar.

"Gracias" le dijo Beth y ambos se fueron "Y gracias por acompañarme a comprar Sra. Campbell" le dije "De nada Abby" me dijo y se fue. Decidí sacar la ropa de las bolsas y ordene todo en el guardarropa, cuando termine me tire en la cama para descansar.

XXX

Después de descansar un poco, salí del cuarto hacia el garaje. Derek y los chicos estaban ahí y... Tripp había llegado de vuelta de la escuela. "Hola Tripp, ¿que tal la escuela?" le pregunte "Te perdiste de lo mejor, golpearon a Bryce Johnson" me contesto. Me preguntaría como paso, pero algo me dice que Tripp estuvo involucrado.

"Bueno, no lo quiero saber... ¿que canción van a ensayar ahora?" les pregunte "Band Van" me contesto Tripp "Me uniré a la canción" le dije y Derek comienza a mirarme feo. "Sabes que no estas en la banda ¿cierto?" me dijo "Si lo se, pero quiero participar en una canción" le conteste.

Derek se coloco furioso, me di cuenta de su intención y ya estaba cansada de sus indirectas "De acuerdo, Derek, no se porque estas celoso de mi, ni siquiera me has escuchado cantar como para que sientas celos... con un simple no gracias era suficiente para negarme la oportunidad" le dije y salí del garaje realmente furiosa.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara al que se acerco a la puerta, parece que fue Ash. No se que paso después, pero lo único que hice fue encerrarme en la habitación de Beth con la guitarra de Tripp que había tomado desde su habitación.

XXX

Pensamiento de Tripp

Después de la salida de Abby, mire a Derek "Derek, ¿por que lo hiciste?" le grite "¿Que cosa?" me dijo. "¿Porque no dejaste que cantara la canción?" le volví a gritar "Ella no es parte de la banda y yo soy el cantante" me dijo.

"Vaya Derek, si que eres increíblemente egoísta" le dije "A Abby le da pánico escénico al cantar y ni siquiera la has escuchado como para estar celoso" agregue y fui al sofá.

"¿En serio?" me dijo al final "Si" fue lo único que dije después.

"A mi me hubiera encantado escuchar a Abby cantar" dijo Burger "Yo también" agrego Ash "Ves, los demás están de acuerdo en esto" le dije a Derek antes de levantarme para salir del garaje, cuando salí escuche algo "Tenia razón" dijo alguien, pero no me devuelvo para saber quien lo dijo.

Me dirigí a la habitación de mi mama para ver si Abby se calmo un poco, abrí la puerta y la vi tocando con mi guitarra. "Abby, ¿que haces?" le pregunte "Acabo de terminar una canción" me contesto "¿Aun estas molesta?" le volví a preguntar "Si, pero no tanto como hace un rato" me dijo.

Camine un poco y me senté en la cama "¿Que canción escribías?" le pregunte "Tuve inspiración y en realidad no se si seria una gran canción" me dijo y entrega el cuaderno con la letra. Comencé a leer algo de la letra y de verdad me sorprendió "¿Es una broma? Es excelente para los Weasels" le dije.

Abby suspiro algo enojada "¿Que te ocurre Abby?" le pregunte "No quiero que Derek la cante, no después de lo que hizo" me dijo. "De acuerdo" fue lo único que dije y salí de la habitación.

XXX

Volví al garaje y al sofá "Chico, lo estuve pensando y tienes razón... fui un tonto en no dejar que Abby cante, ni siquiera la he escuchado cantar como para estar celoso" dijo Derek.

"Bueno, mas te vale que vayas con ella y te disculpes" le dije a Derek y él salio corriendo del garaje. Mientras, Burger, Ash y yo decidimos tirarle una broma que Burger había planeado a Derek, hasta que él llega de vuelta con Abby.

"Derek, que tal si le muestras a Abby como cantas" le dije "Claro, es muy sencillo" dijo él. Se acerco a su posición y comenzó a cantar, le indique a Burger que hiciera unos cambios en su micrófono y cuando lo hizo, la voz de Derek sonó demasiado chillona.

"¿Pero como paso eso?" pregunto con la voz alterada y los demás tratábamos de aguantar la risa, hasta que "Weasel Broma" dijo Burger y todos nos reíamos de eso. "Fue excelente" dijo Derek aun con el micrófono en la mano y escuche a Abby reírse muy fuerte.

Hasta que me acerque a la tabla de karaoke para hacer de nuevo los cambios en el micrófono para que suene normal otra vez. "¿Cuando hicieron eso?" pregunto Abby "A Burger se le ocurrió" le dije "Bueno, basta de risas... Abby, demuéstrale a los demás lo bien que cantas y por cierto, ya configure el micrófono a la normalidad" le dije.

"Oye, no se si debería cantar Tripp, ¿recuerdas el pánico escénico?" me dijo "Ya se, pero tienes que vencerlo... cuando cantaste, lo único que hiciste fue mirarme y el miedo se fue" le dije "Eso fue porque estábamos solos" me dijo "Pero lo voy a intentar" agrego.

Ella se acerco a la base del micrófono, supongo que va a cantar alguna canción de Demi Lovato, "Bueno, esta canción se llama Here We Go Again de Demi Lovato" dijo. _Tenía razón _fue lo único que pensé.

_Después de la canción..._

Todos comenzaron a aplaudirle a Abby por el canto, incluyendo Derek. "Abby, tu canto fue realmente asombroso" dijo Burger "Si, sonaste mejor que Derek" dijo Ash "Odio admitirlo pero cantaste excelente Abby" dijo Derek.

"Gracias chicos" dijo Abby algo emocionada "Saben, la banda necesita cantantes femeninas en algunas canciones y aunque tengamos a Izzy... no basta con solo una chica en la banda" dijo Burger. Abby me miraba algo extrañada "Tratan de decir que..." alcanzo a decir antes de que me interrumpan "Así es chico" dijo Derek.

Pensamiento de Abby

"Bienvenida a Iron Weasel, Abby" dijeron los tres, no lo podía creer... me aceptaron en su banda. "Gracias chicos" fue lo único que dije antes de acercarme a ellos "Es oficial, Abby estas en la banda" me dijo Tripp.

Esto de verdad tiene que ser un sueño, ahora que soy parte de la banda, estoy dentro de las Weasel Bromas que harán los tres chiflados. Tendré cuidado con eso "Supongo estoy dentro de la semana de bromas" les dije "Exacto, así que ten cuidado" me dijo Tripp "Lo tendré" le dije.

"Ahora comencemos a tocar algo" dijo Burger, ahora si que estaba nerviosa. Derek comenzó a mirarme, pero esta vez algo mas comprensivo. Fue porque tuvimos una conversación antes de la broma que le hicieron a él.

_Flashback_

_Había terminado mi canción, cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta, sabia que Tripp no era porque había venido antes. Cuando la puerta se abrió, vi a Derek, solo verlo me hizo enojar de nuevo._

"_¿Que quieres Derek?" le dije algo enojada "Vine a disculparme" dijo él "Es demasiado tarde para eso" le dije "Por favor" me dijo casi suplicante. Lo quede mirando y no se como decidí algo que aun me arrepiento de hacer "Habla" le dije._

_El se sienta en la cama "Perdón por volverme celoso, se que nunca te he escuchado cantar, solo pensaba que talvez tu me quitarías mi puesto" me dijo "Derek, yo jamás me atrevería a quitarte tu puesto, cantar contigo siempre ha sido un sueño para mi" le dije._

"_Y no solo se cantar, se tocar el teclado y la guitarra" le dije también "¿Me perdonas?" me pregunto "No se" le dije "Te dejare cantar conmigo en una canción" me dijo "De acuerdo, te perdono" le dije. Derek sonrió y salimos del cuarto de Beth._

_Fin de flashback_

Salí de mi pensamiento y decidimos interpretar la canción que habíamos pensado hacer desde el principio: Band Van. Durante la canción Derek cantó gran parte de la canción y yo solo cante el resto en coro. Esta vez se cumplió mi sueño, ahora pertenezco a Iron Weasel junto a Tripp... aunque todavía no puedo entender como llegue a California.

* * *

><p><strong>Es el final del capítulo, pero no de la historia. Espero que mañana pueda publicar el próximo capítulo porque la otra semana entro a clases, nooo!<strong>

**Déjenme reviews porfa!**


	6. Siempre Juntos

** Hola de nuevo! Perdon por la demora en este capitulo, es que hace unos días empece a ir a la universidad para una nivelación de materias.**

**Y mañana es el inicio de clases, asi que este año no publicare tantos fics com lo habia planeado... seguro que publicare algo los fines de semana y en mis vacaciones en Julio.**

**En fin, volviendo al fic, meti entre medio algunas conversaciones telefonicas entre los personajes... este es el sexto capitulo, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Siempre Juntos<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece. Abby solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Después de cantar la canción, Tripp observo la hora en su reloj "Oigan, tengo que salir, tengo una cita con Gia" dijo y ahí me acorde del plan que habíamos hecho ayer, así que me salí del garaje para seguirlo "Tripp, espera..." le dije<p>

"¿Que?" pregunto "Se supone que te ibas a quedar por Arlene" le dije "Es cierto, el plan para deshacerme de ella... por cierto, no la invite" dijo él "¿Como que no lo hiciste?" le pregunte "Lo olvide" fue su brillante respuesta.

"Bien, haz lo que quieras" le dije y él se fue de la casa. Yo me fui de vuelta al garaje con los demás y me senté en el sofá "¿Que ocurrió?" me pregunto Ash "Nada" le conteste algo enojada "No parece que fuera verdad" me dijo Derek.

Suspire de rendida "De acuerdo, es que ayer tuve una idea de cómo alejar a Arlene Escandalosa" dije pero los demás les dio cosa. "¿Que idea?" me pregunto Burger mientras se sentada a mi lado "Le dije a Arlene que Tripp la invitaría a una cita hoy, pero yo le dije a Tripp que no tenia que ir con ella a la cita para decepcionarla" le dije.

"Era un buen plan, pero ¿por que estabas enojada?" pregunto Derek "Como hoy no fui a clases pensé que iba a invitar a Arlene para el plan y ahora me entere que no la invito a la cita, por eso me enoje con Tripp" le dije. "Bueno, esperaremos a que vuelva de su cita con Gia para ver que pasa" dijo Derek.

"Tienes razón" les dije a los tres "¿Que tanto puede ser que no haya cumplido el plan?" les dije después "Si" dijeron los tres. Hasta que vi la hora en mi reloj nuevo "Chicos, vayamos a la cocina, me dio hambre" les dije.

"Yo también" dijo Burger y se fue del garaje "Burger..." le grite cuando salio "¿Que?" pregunto "A la cocina, no dejare que comas basura" le dije "Okay" dijo él. Me reí de eso y salimos del garaje.

XXX

En la cocina, los chicos tomaron una pecera, un casco de baseball y una maceta de plantas. "¿Que harán con eso?" les pregunte algo confundida "Rompimos los platos mientras tu te fuiste de compras con Beth" me dijo Derek "No te preocupes, cuando terminemos comerás algo en esto" me dijo Ash.

"Mejor paso, iré al sofá a pedir una pizza" les dije y tome el teléfono para ordenar la pizza. Marque el número que encontré en un papel y me senté en el sofá a esperar...

Conversación celular: Abby/**Central de pizza**

**Buenas tardes, pizza a domicilio...**

Buenas, pediré una pizza italiana para llevar por favor...

**¿Donde vive?**

En la misma dirección del Sr. Tripp Campbell

**De acuerdo, su pizza llegara en quince minutos... por cierto, ¿cual es su nombre?**

Abby Martin... bueno, gracias

Corte la llamada para esperar la pizza y encendí el televisor. Al rato después los chicos salen de la cocina y se sientan en el sofá "¿Ya ordenaste la pizza?" pregunto Derek "Si, llegara en quince minutos... ¿por que preguntan?" le dije "Cuando hablaste de pizza, también se nos antojo" me dijo Burger.

"De acuerdo, pero tienen que guardarle un pedazo a Tripp hasta que llegue de su cita" les dije a los tres. "Claro que lo haremos" me dijo Derek "Bien" fue lo que les dije y seguimos viendo la televisión.

Yo estaba sentada en el sillón grande con Derek a mi izquierda y Ash en la derecha, Burger estaba sentado junto a Ash. Nos divertimos viendo la televisión, hasta que Burger comenzó a lanzar gases, "Ni porque estoy yo aquí se aguantan los gases" les dije a los tres.

"Perdón" dijo Burger, hasta que se escucho un timbre. Yo me levante del sofá para abrir la puerta "Pizza para Abby Martin" me dijo "Si soy yo, gracias" le dije al recibir la pizza. "Señorita, tiene que pagar" me dijo "Si, que tal si vuelve mas tarde y se lo pago cuando la autoridad llegue... no tengo dinero ahora" le dije, él acepto y se fue.

"Llego la pizza" grite a los chicos "Genial, gracias Abby" dijo Ash "De nada Ash" le dije. Todos comenzamos a comer la pizza, procurando de guardarle un pedazo a Tripp cuando vuelva. Espero que le vaya bien en su cita con Gia.

XXX

_Dos horas después_

Todos terminamos la pizza y guarde la caja con el pedazo que le dejamos a Tripp en el refrigerador. Estábamos muertos de la risa mientras veíamos un programa de caricaturas. Cuando termino la serie, todos nos reíamos cuando Derek tuvo que ir al baño por reirse tanto.

Cuando Derek volvió, se escucho un golpe, iba a abrir yo pero Derek se adelanto, yo me di la vuelta en el sofá para ver quien era... es Tripp. "Hola Tripp, ¿como salio tu cita?" le pregunte pero no me contesto. Solo se que en su mirada se notaba la furia y la tristeza.

Supongo que algo malo paso en la cita, aunque él solo hablo con Derek y se fue a su habitación "¿Que le paso a Tripp?" le pregunte a Derek "Gia termino con él gracias a Arlene" me dijo.

Un sentimiento de culpa me corría por el cuerpo, yo le di esa idea ayer y ahora esta mal por mi culpa. "Debería ir a hablar con él" dijo Derek antes de caminar, pero yo me levante del sofá "No Derek, esto es mi culpa... yo iré a hablar con él" le dije y salí del sofá en dirección al cuarto de Tripp.

XXX

Cuando llegue a la puerta de su cuarto, comencé a sudar de nervios, tengo miedo a todo lo que ocurra después de que entre a su habitación. Pero por otra parte se que él sabe que yo le di esa idea y solo lo cumplió cuando dijo que salía con Gia.

Abrí su puerta y entre a su cuarto, Tripp estaba sentado en la cama, con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas cruzadas; cuando sintió la puerta me miro... se notaba la tristeza con una mezcla de odio en su cara. Creo que es oficial... él me odia.

Lo único que hice fue acercarme y me senté a su lado en la cama, estaba agradecida cuando él no se alejo de mí. "Sabia que vendrías" me dijo "También yo" le dije, luego hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros "Sé que todo esto es mi culpa" le dije después.

"Solo algo Abby" me dijo, ahora un poco mas calmado "Yo también tengo algo de culpa, debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que me quedara en casa" me dijo también. Me reí un poco, pero luego me calle cuando veo que Tripp comienza a temblar "Derek me dijo lo que paso" le dije.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso" me dijo antes de mirarme, esta vez si me preocupe... comenzaron a caer lágrimas por su cara. "De acuerdo..." fue lo único que dije antes de que Tripp se inclinara contra mi, con su cabeza enterrada en mi hombro.

En reacción envolví mis brazos a su alrededor en un abrazo para calmarlo. De hecho en la serie nunca lo había visto así, menos llorando. Comencé a frotar su espalda y sentía sus gemidos en mi cuerpo... pobre Tripp, ojala que esto sirva de consuelo.

A los minutos después, Tripp mueve su cabeza de mi hombro, creo que algo avergonzado "Perdón por eso" me dijo con la voz entre cortada "No tienes que hacerlo Tripp, es bueno de vez en cuando sacar esos sentimientos y dejarlo salir" fue lo que dije.

Seguí frotando su espalda, aun estoy sorprendida de lo que Gia le hizo a mi amigo, aunque todavía no se que es lo que de verdad sucedió. "Tripp, se que de verdad no quieres hablar, pero quiero saber que paso en la cita" le dije y el suspiro algo rendido.

"Ya te lo dije" dijo él "No querrás saberlo" agrego, luego volvió a acomodar su cabeza en mi hombro, de verdad esta deprimido por Gia. En ese rato decidí frotar su espalda de nuevo y me subí a la cama para abrazarlo en una mejor posición.

En verdad se siente bien apoyar a Tripp en momentos duros, pero también es algo incomodo porque nunca lo había abrazado (porque salía en la televisión). Tripp solo se quedo en mis brazos, realmente deprimido; mientras yo envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Hasta que llega Derek a la habitación, esta vez me sentí incomoda cuando llego. Y Tripp levanto su cabeza de mi hombro de nuevo para disimular que no paso nada "Hola chico, ¿como te sientes?" pregunto Derek "Mas o menos" le contesto Tripp "¿Interrumpí algo?" pregunto "No... Derek, porque no traes el pedazo de pizza que guardamos" le dije.

"Claro" me dijo y se fue "¿Que pedazo de pizza?" me pregunto Tripp "Ahh si, ordene una pizza cuando tu no estabas y los chicos y yo te guardamos un pedazo" le dije "Gracias, aunque no tengo hambre ahora" me dijo. "Ya se, solo quería que Derek se fuera para que puedas desahogarte tranquilo" le dije.

Tripp sonrió un poco y me dio un abrazo "Gracias" susurro en mi oído luego solté el abrazo "No hay de que Tripp, has hecho mucho por mi... soy parte de la banda, me dejaste vivir en tu casa, vamos a clases en la misma escuela..." le dije, luego coloque mi mano en su hombro.

"Abby, en verdad no se que decir" me dijo "No es necesario" le dije mientras frotaba su hombro. Al rato volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi hombro (por tercera vez) y su cuerpo volvió a temblar... supongo que volvió a llorar. De nuevo comencé a frotar su espalda y su brazo, mientras él lentamente envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor.

XXX

Una hora después, Tripp había dejado de llorar y se quedo dormido en mi hombro, yo no quise moverme para no despertarlo. De hecho, seguí frotando su espalda para relajarlo mientras duerme y hace cinco minutos comencé a acariciar su cabello.

Pobre Tripp, en realidad no se que hacer ahora. Estuve con él un buen rato consolándolo y mi ropa no podría estar más mojada, ahora cada vez que lo veo, se nota la tristeza en su rostro, aunque también se nota que esta mas feliz.

De repente siento un pequeño movimiento... esta despertando. "Hola Abby" me dijo Tripp, "Hola Tripp, ¿como te sientes?" le pregunte "No lo se" fue su respuesta. Volví a acariciar su cabello, pero no con seguridad que como lo hacia cuando estaba dormido.

Tripp se levanto de mi hombro de nuevo y esta vez se levanto de su cama "¿Que vas a hacer Tripp?" le pregunte "Voy a comer mi pedazo de pizza, comenzó a rugir mi estomago" me dijo "De acuerdo, espero que los otros no se la hayan comido" le dije y él se rió.

Cuando él se fue, lo único que tocaba era mi hombro. Estaba mojada de lágrimas y algo de sudor creo, pero se sintió bien apoyar a mi amigo en estas situaciones. De repente suena un teléfono, mire hacia la cama y lo recogí, vi el numero y solo se que decía Gia. Lo único que hice fue contestar la llamada y comencé a hablar

Conversación celular: **Abby**/_Gia_

**Hola**

_Perdón, me equivoque_

**No es cierto, es el teléfono de Tripp... soy Abby Martin**

_Ah, ¿te conozco?_

**No aun... como sea, ¿para que llamaste?**

_Quería hablar con Tripp, sobre hace un rato_

**Oye, hablando de Tripp ¿que paso en tu cita con él?**

_Bueno, Arlene estuvo molestándonos diciendo que Tripp era su novia... luego Bryce llego a recogerme y él lo golpeo por segunda vez, así que termine con él_

**Alto, ¿o sea que tu nunca quisiste a Tripp por como es?**

_No es eso... tal vez tengas razón_

**Oye, lo que hiciste con él fue realmente bajo, ¿sabes como se siente ahora?**

_No y prefiero no saberlo_

**De acuerdo**

_¿Donde esta Tripp?_

**No querrás saberlo... – **con algo se sarcasmo** - Gia, mañana hablare contigo sobre todo esto y ¿que cosa querías decirle a Tripp?**

_Solo quería decirle que de verdad me quite un peso de encima cuando termine con tu amigo_

**Se lo diré, bueno nos vemos mañana**

_Claro Abby, adiós_

**Adiós**

Colgué la llamada y tuve que ocultar mi cara en la almohada. No puedo creer que Gia sea tan malvada en botar a Tripp tan descaradamente. Ni loca pienso en decirle el mensaje, se que lo decepcionaría o nunca me creería.

Hasta que volvió Tripp con su pedazo de pizza y me vio en ese estado. "¿Que te paso Abby?" me pregunto "Nada malo" fue lo que le dijo, luego suspire cuando vi esa mirada que me hizo "Gia llamo, me dijo que te dijera algo" le dije.

"¿Que cosa dijo?" me pregunto "Me dijo que de verdad ella se quito un peso de encima" le dije. En realidad no tenía opción que decirle la verdad, eso si me di cuenta que Tripp volvió a sentarse en la cama "Fui un tonto" fue lo único que dijo.

Volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi hombro pero esta vez no rompió en llanto "Gia solamente jugo con mis sentimientos" dijo después, esta vez no dije nada y envolví un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Al rato después él volvió a levantar su cabeza de mi hombro y me dio un emotivo abrazo. "Tripp, esa chica no te merece" le dije en su oído y él se separo del abrazo "Ya lo se Abby y gracias... por todo" me dijo. "De nada Tripp, lo que sea por mi amigo" le dije, nos levantamos de la cama y salimos de su cuarto.

XXX

Cuando llegamos al garaje, Derek y Burger tenían la catapulta. "¿Que van a hacer?" les pregunte "Solo tuvimos una pequeña idea sobre como animar a Tripp y también una broma para Ash" dijo Burger. "Solo siéntense y traten de no decir nada" dijo Derek.

Ambos lo hicimos y esperamos a que llegue Ash. Pasaron cinco minutos y llego al garaje "Oigan ¿que están haciendo?" dijo Ash "Nada" dijo Derek mientras aguantaba la risa con Burger.

Hasta que los chicos decidieron activar la broma, tenían unos cuantos artefactos que ni conozco. En realidad no supe que broma le hicieron de tanto reírme, solo se que Ash se cayo a un charco de lodo y los demás dijeron Weasel Broma.

Yo estaba muerta de la risa y mire a Tripp que estaba igual que yo "Tenían razón, esa broma si que me animo" dijo él. "Lo que sea por ayudar chico" dijo Derek "Si, sabes que siempre estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas" dijo Burger.

Es increíble que los Weasels se preocupen por Tripp al igual que yo, me acerque hacia ellos "Tienen razón Tripp, los chicos y yo no solo somos amigos, somos tu familia" le dije y al mencionar la ultima palabra me hizo sentir algo triste. "Gracias chicos" dijo Tripp y nos dio un abrazo de grupo, incluso Ash que ya se había limpiado el lodo.

Después de reírme de la broma, yo me fui al cuarto de Beth. Ella estaba despierta "Abby, llegaste por fin" me dijo "¿Como estuvo tu día?" me pregunto. "Bien, como nunca" le dije y luego ella me miro con cara sarcástica "¿Que?" pregunte.

"Derek me contó lo que había pasado en la cita de Tripp" me dijo "Ah" fue lo único que conteste "Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo" agregó ella. "No hay de que Sra. Campbell" le dije y me coloque el pijama para acostarme.

Después de tener un día lleno de emociones, espero poder despertar a tiempo para ir a clases. Pero aun no se como llegue a California y en realidad creo que nunca tendré una respuesta a eso. Me acomode en mi lado de la cama y me quede dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo... espero que les siga gustando<strong>

**Déjenme reviews, ¿por favor?**


	7. Problemas y Conciertos

**Hola de nuevo... harto tiempo ha pasado!**

**Bueno, al fin llego lo que habia esperado a principios de año... son mis vacaciones de Julio! Y en mi cuenta de twitter les estaba diciendo que este mes iba a publicar nuevos capitulos de mis 5 historias incompletas y nuevas historias se vienen en estas cuatro semanas que tengo de vacaciones.**

**Hace unos dias publique mi primer fic de Big Time Rush "Una Piscina y Un Ruptura" que era un one-shot y como dije antes, tengo una sorpresa para todos los fanaticos de la serie entre Septiembre y Octubre. Ahora me preparo para cursar este segundo semestre en la universidad.**

**Ahora vuelvo con el septimo capitulo de Abby en la Banda, que seguramente estaban esperando mucho tiempo... y como siempre que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Problemas y Conciertos<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece. Abby solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Al otro día, desperté con una sacudida de Beth, mire el reloj y eran las 8:00 de la mañana. "Gracias por despertarme Sra. Campbell" le dije y ambas nos levantamos de la cama.<p>

En diez minutos, me acerque al comedor y vi que Tripp estaba desayunando. "Buenos días Tripp" le dije "Buenos días Abby" me contesto cuando me sentaba en la silla, hubo un momento de silencio que a mi me pareció algo incomodo.

Y en ese rato me acorde de la falla a clases de ayer "Oye, como lo haré con mi falla de ayer" le pregunte "Solo tienes que ir y decirle al director que estuviste enferma" me dijo. "Vaya excusa, le diré eso" le dije y ambos nos reímos.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, los dos caminamos hasta la escuela. En el camino, Tripp recibe una llamada de alguien, hablo por unos minutos y luego colgó el teléfono muy feliz "Que ocurre... suenas a alguien que recibe regalos en su cumpleaños" le dije.

"Era Simon Craig de la disquera, supo sobre ti y quiere escucharte cantar... además me dio una posibilidad de hacer un concierto en el club Súper Nova" me dijo "¿En serio?" le pregunte algo emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa.

"Si... vamos, será una gran oportunidad para ti" me dijo "Lo es, pero si me pregunta si soy del país ¿que le diré?... ¿que los marcianos me trajeron a la tierra?" le dije en forma sarcástica.

"Por favor no es para tanto, no vienes del espacio exterior" me dijo con algo de risa. Ahí suspire de rendida "Perdón es que... aun me pongo nerviosa cuando canto en publico, todavía me pregunto como cante frente a ti sin desmayarme" le dije.

"Como ya te dije... solo confiaste en mi" me dijo "Es cierto" le conteste. Ahí Tripp envuelve un brazo en mis hombros y seguimos caminando a clases. Al llegar allá, el Director Jenkins me vio y se acerco hacia nosotros "Srta. Martin, los profesores me dijeron sobre tu falla, exijo una explicación" dijo o mejor dicho gritó.

"Y la tengo Director, ayer no vine a clases porque me enferme del estomago y Tripp lo sabe porque me quede en su casa" le conté, pero Jenkins no parecía creerme "Es cierto eso Campbell?" le pregunto a Tripp "Si, le dije que se quedara en cama hasta que yo volvía de la escuela" le dijo.

"Ah, creo que es entendible" dijo el director "De acuerdo jóvenes, sigan en lo que están haciendo" agrego y se fue. Esperamos a que se fuera para luego reírnos como locos "Se la creyó" le dije a Tripp "Si, mis excusas nunca fallan" dijo y nos reímos.

Después de reírnos, caminamos hacia el casillero de Tripp, cuando una chica rubia aparece. De repente la cara de Tripp cayo en tristeza, con eso supuse que esa chica era Gia.

"Abby, tengo que irme" me dijo con una voz algo ahogada, supuse que aun no la ha superado. "Claro, anda" le dije y él se fue, casi corriendo; mientras yo me acerque a hablar con Gia.

"Tu eres Gia, ¿cierto?" le pregunte "Si, vi a Tripp corriendo por ahí, supongo que eres Abby" dijo ella "Si" le dije _Milagro_ pensaba. "Así que, ¿tu eres amiga de Tripp?" me pregunto "Si, estoy viviendo con él porque yo vivo en otro país" le dije.

"¿Algo así como un intercambio?" me pregunto "Tal vez... pero llegue a California sola" le dije, ella me sonrió "De acuerdo, volviendo al tema de Tripp... ¿porque terminaste con él?" le pregunte.

"Porque Arlene le había dicho que era su novio" me dijo "Oye, creo que no lo estas entendiendo, Arlene creyó que él era su novio cuando todo este tiempo era un plan que había hecho" le dije.

"¿Hiciste un plan para que no saliera con Tripp?" me grito "No, se supone que era con Arlene, pero no pensé que se formaría este enredo" le dije. "Es increíble que lo hicieras" me dijo Gia "Fue bueno que haya terminado con Tripp después de todo" agrego y para su mala suerte él estaba justo ahí.

"Ah si, opino lo mismo" dijo Tripp algo enojado "Cariño, esto no es lo que crees" le dijo Gia "Si claro, Abby me lo contó anoche... lo único que hiciste fue jugar con mis sentimientos" dijo el guitarrista.

Gia solo se quedo ahí "De acuerdo, Tripp Campbell... jamás quise ser tu novia y no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, porque esta ruptura es perpetua" dijo y se fue furiosa. La verdad me dolió lo que ella dijo, pero cuando vi a mi amigo, estaba peor que ayer.

Al rato apareció Bryce y noto la tristeza en Tripp _Hablando del Rey de Roma_ pensé "Hola Campbell... ¿que te pasa? ¿estas llorando?" pregunto con una voz de bebe y luego se rió. En realidad él no estaba en ese estado, pero estaba triste "Vete Bryce, no quiero nada contigo" le dijo algo enojado.

Luego me acerque mientras él seguía hablando "Creo que perdiste a tu chica Trippy" dijo, ahí Tripp no resistió y salio corriendo. "Vean al bebe Campbell" dijo y eso me enfureció "Oye no le hables así a mi amigo" le grite.

Ahí Bryce se acercó hacia mi "¿Y tu de que te preocupas Abby?" me pregunto "Bastante, es mi mejor amigo... sabes que... por que no molestas a alguien de tu tamaño y dejas a Tripp en paz" le dije.

De repente se volvió inesperado, Bryce me empujo hacia los casilleros igual que un chico "Tu no te metas Martin, el otro día me rompiste el corazón" le dije "Si claro, y ahora me rompiste el brazo" le dije con sarcasmo.

Al rato se devolvió Tripp, ahora furioso por lo que ocurre "Deja de molestar a mi amiga Bryce, si quieres métete conmigo... pero no lo hagas con Abby" le dijo. Bryce me soltó y yo lo golpeo en donde no se debe golpear, Tripp me vio con cara de sorpresa "No creas que soy una chica débil" le dije a los dos.

Llego el director Jenkins "¿Que ocurre aquí?" pregunto "Bryce me golpeo" le dije. "Supongo que no hizo nada grave" dijo él algo aliviado "Pero Director Jenkins, Bryce empujo a Abby hacia los casilleros" dijo Tripp y yo asentí.

"Bryce estas castigado..." dijo el director y ambos gritamos "Sr. Campbell y Srta. Martin también" dijo "¿Que?" gritamos al mismo tiempo. "Castigo hoy después de clases" dijo y se fue.

Ambos nos fuimos a clases, "No puedo creer que desperdiciaremos una tarde en el castigo" le dije y seguimos caminando.

XXX

Cuando volvimos a casa, después del castigo, Tripp y yo nos fuimos directamente al garaje. "Hola chicos, ¿por que tardaron tanto?" pregunto Burger "Tuvimos castigo" le conteste.

"¿Los dos castigados?" pregunto Derek y ambos asentimos con la cabeza "Es una larga historia" le dijo Tripp y dejo su bolso en la mesa. "Como sea, Simon Craig nos llamo" les dije y los tres se levantaron del sofá "¿En serio?"

"Si, se entero de que estoy en la banda y quiere oírme cantar... además encontró la posibilidad de tocar en el club Súper Nova" les dije y los tres adultos saltaron de felicidad.

"Sera grandioso estar en ese club" me dijo Burger "¿Que no participamos en ese club?" pregunto Ash "Si, pero nos dieron otra oportunidad" dijo Tripp. Luego los cuatro chicos se pusieron a hablar de clubes y yo me senté en el sofá.

Al rato Derek me vio alejarme y se sentó a mi lado "¿Que ocurre Abby?, ¿no estas feliz por el concierto?" me pregunto "No es eso, es que aun me da miedo cantar en publico" le dije "No tienes por qué temerle al publico, solo tienes que creer en ti" me dijo.

"Ojala fuera tan sencillo" le dije rendida y él envolvió un brazo sobre mis hombros "Descuida, te voy a ayudar a superar ese miedo escénico... entre cantantes lo haremos" me dijo y esta vez sonreí al oír eso.

"Gracias Derek, nunca pensé que harás eso por mi" le dije "Para eso son los amigos" me dijo y nos levantamos del sofá. "¿Entonces que hacemos aquí parados?... vamos al estudio" dijo Tripp.

Así que todos festejamos y nos fuimos del garaje en dirección al Weasel Movil, que obviamente Tripp me lo enseño. Pero durante el camino, comencé a sudar de los nervios... sera la primera vez que me presente ante un productor de discos.

La verdad no se si voy a lograr cantar frente a él, solo espero que no me desmaye como hace unos años. Lo bueno de todo es que nadie me vio que estaba sudando un poco, hasta que nos bajamos del Weasel Movil... ¿o tal vez era la hediondez de la van?

XXX

Llegamos hasta el estudio de Simon Craig y el señor estaba con unos audífonos puestos "Sr. Craig" llamo mi amigo y él se dio la vuelta y se saco los audífonos de los oídos. "Ah, Iron Weasel... pensé que nunca llegarían" dijo el hombre

"Bueno Sr. Craig tuvimos unos inconvenientes" dijo Derek y luego Simon me observo "Y tu debes ser la nueva integrante..." me dijo "¿Cual es tu nombre?" me pregunto "Abby Martin señor" le dije.

"Se nota que eres una chica talentosa, que tal si pruebas el micrófono adentro" me dijo y yo comencé a sudar de nerviosa "Claro" le dije y camine hasta la cabina. Entre y me sentí mas aliviada.

"¿Lista?" me pregunto Simon y ahí no supe que responder, de repente me sentí mareada. Encendí el micrófono para poder hablar "No puedo" le dije y me apoye en el vidrio, como no se escucha mucho gracias a la pared, lo único que se después es que Tripp entra a la cabina.

"Abby, ¿te sientes bien?" me pregunto "No creo que pueda hacerlo Tripp" le dije y me apoye mas en la pared hasta llegar al piso "Puedes hacerlo Abby, yo confío en ti" me dijo y se sentó a mi lado para envolver su brazo a mi alrededor.

Ahí coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y esta vez estuve ahí mas de cinco minutos, que bueno que nadie nos estaba mirando en esa posición "¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?" le pregunte "Si" me dijo. Levante mi cabeza de su hombro "Gracias por apoyarme" le dije "De nada" me dijo y nos levantamos del piso.

"¿Están ahí?" dijo Simon, ahí Tripp se coloco los audífonos y encendió el micrófono "Si, estuvimos conversando y Abby estará mejor... solo son los nervios" le dijo "Ahh, de acuerdo" dijo Simon.

Tripp apago el micrófono "Bueno, es hora de la acción" me dijo "Suerte" agrego y se fue de la cabina. Me quede pensando en lo que hicimos y que Tripp confía en mi por el canto, lo único que hice fue encender el micrófono, respire hondo y comencé a cantar.

Mientras lo hacia, cantando una canción de Demi Lovato obviamente, me puse a pensar en una melodía que se me ocurrió de repente. Cuando termine de cantar, todos me aplaudieron, incluso Simon.

"Maravilloso Abby, cantas estupendo" me dijo Simon "Gracias Sr. Craig" le conteste. Luego me acerque con los chicos "Cantaste excelente" me dijo Derek "Gracias" le conteste "Y tengo una melodía que les podría servir para una canción" agregue.

"¿En serio?" me pregunto Burger pero antes de contestar Simon interrumpió "De acuerdo caballeros, creo que tienen a una gran cantante con ustedes" nos dijo "Según mi opinión ella podría hasta hacer su propia carrera de solista" agrego y yo me sorprendí.

"¿Que?" dijeron los cuatro, creo que preocupados. "Chicos, no voy a dejar la banda... Sr. Craig yo no voy a hacer una carrera de solista" le dije "¿Por qué no?... tienes talento y muchos fans querrán conocerte" me pregunto. "Eso dígaselo a Izzy, ella tiene talento y no le teme a enfrentarse el miedo" le dije y él me miro con cara confundido

"Bueno, para empezar... tengo pánico escénico y los chicos me están ayudando a superarlo y... también ingrese a esta banda hace solo unos días, no puedo dejarlos" le dije, luego mire a Tripp "Pero mas que nada, no voy a dejar a mi único amigo solo" agregue y él solo sonrió.

"De acuerdo, cuando te sientas lista... solo avísame, por ahora... Iron Weasel puede tener a su compañera" dijo. Los cinco festejamos con el Weasel Golpe (el primero que hago) y me agache para no ser golpeada "Srta. Martin, ¿y quien es esa Izzy?" me pregunto, "Una amiga de Tripp" le dije.

"¿Es la chica que siempre aparece cantando cuando estoy en la casa del guitarrista?" me pregunto "Si, justo ella... si le diera la oportunidad..." le dijo pero el me interrumpe "Lo voy a pensar" me dijo y se fue.

"Chicos, tenemos que volver... tengo una melodía en mi cabeza y no quiero que se me vaya" les dije y los cuatro me llevaron al Weasel Movil. En el camino aun seguía manteniendo esa melodía en mi cabeza, aunque con el paso de los minutos se me estaba olvidando.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, fui la primera en abrir la puerta, fui al cuarto de Tripp y tome su guitarra, luego me encerré en mi cuarto. Comencé a tocar y de repente las notas olvidadas en mi cabeza volvieron a mi, para mi era un alivio.

Al final Tripp entra a mi cuarto "¿De nuevo con mi guitarra?" me pregunto y yo me reí "Ya se, perdón por eso pero tenia que escribir la música para la canción que había escrito el otro día" le dije y comencé a tocas las notas para él.

Al rato después "Suena bien, pero creo que le falta algo" me dijo "Ya lo se, mas rock" le dije y él solo asintió. "Dile a los chicos que tenemos un ensayo luego" le dije y él se fue al garaje.

Mientras, yo seguí tocando la guitarra para terminar la música. A los minutos después termine la canción y me fui al garaje, le enseñe las notas de mi cuaderno... ahí ninguno de los adultos me entendió.

Suspire de rendida y tuve que tocar la guitarra, ahí los tres se acercaron y comenzaron a tocar la canción. Después de tres minutos de música, seguimos ensayando y cantando, hasta que decidimos irnos a dormir.

Llegue al cuarto de Beth y sorprendentemente no estaba, luego revise la nota en el velador diciendo "_Volveré mañana por un viaje de emergencia a Albuquerque, Besos Beth_" me dijo.

Ah, entonces dormiré sola... ¿sabrá Tripp sobre esto? Luego comencé a pensar en como Tripp puede soportar la ausencia de su padre y los viajes de su madre, luego me doy cuenta que yo estoy en una situación similar a él.

La única diferencia es que yo tengo a mis dos padres pero yo simplemente desaparecí de mi casa... acordándome de eso, aun no comprendo como llegue a California. A veces comienzo a pensar que algo malo ocurrió en mi casa. Con ese pensamiento me acomode en mi cama para dormir.

XXX

Desperté en medio de la oscuridad, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado. Es la primera vez en estos días que no puedo dormir, no fue una pesadilla. Pero cuando volví a acomodarme en mi cama, solo giraba y me daba vueltas en ella.

Lo intente muchas veces, pero no había caso... no podía conciliar el sueño. Me levante de la cama para tomar algo de leche. Pero cuando iba hacia la cocina, vi a Tripp sentado en una silla, casi dormido.

Me acerque hacia él y comencé a moverlo un poco "Tripp... despierta" le dije y comenzó a moverse, pero note que sus ojos estaban rojos. "¿Que te pasa?" le pregunte "Nada" me dijo "Tripp, se que algo te pasa" le dije.

"Tuve una pesadilla" me dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa "Estuve llorando hace unos minutos" agrego. Me quede en shock por lo que dijo y envolví un brazo alrededor de sus hombros "¿Y que estabas haciendo aquí?" me pregunto "No puedo dormir" le conteste.

"¿En serio?" me dijo "Si y no podía conciliar el sueño, así que vine hacia aquí por un vaso de leche" le dije "No hay leche, también vine a buscar y no encontré" me dijo. Ambos estuvimos sentados por un largo rato, hasta que Tripp comienza a cabecear de sueño.

"Tripp, será mejor que vuelvas a tu cama... eso mismo haré yo" le dije y ambos nos levantamos de la mesa. Pero mientras llegaba a la puerta de la cocina, Tripp comienza a soltar alguna lágrima "¿Que ocurre?" le dije mientras puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Solo volví a recordar mi pesadilla" dijo con la voz algo quebrada, "Tranquilo, que tal si vamos a tu habitación y me cuentas sobre tu pesadilla" le dije y nos fuimos a su habitación.

XXX

En el cuarto de Tripp, ambos nos sentamos en la cama y él se había calmado un poco, pero ahora yo comencé a revivir mi pesadilla y trataba de contener esa tristeza. "De acuerdo, ahora dímelo" le dije.

"Esta bien" dijo y se tomo un respiro para empezar "Todo era claro y vi a mi papa en una esquina, cuando él me vio comenzó a retarme sobre la cita con Gia y después me dijo que yo era solo un chico sin suerte en la vida" me dijo mientras trataba de calmarse.

"Hasta que vi a los Weasels junto a él, apoyaban lo que decía y dijeron que nunca me querían en la banda, luego apareció mi mama... diciendo que no era su hijo y me rechazaba" dijo cuando una lagrima pasa por su mejilla.

"Al final apareciste tu, me dijiste que nunca querías conocer a la banda y..." en ese punto su voz comienza a quebrarse pero no se preocupo por eso y siguió hablando "Todos se fueron riéndose de mi y yo me quede solo... sin familia, sin amigos... nada" concluyo cuando se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

Ahí yo me acerque y lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, solo con escuchar la pesadilla también me hizo llorar. Solo cerré mis ojos y deje que la tristeza me ganara por unos minutos, acariciando la espalda y el cabello de Tripp.

Después de 15 minutos, Tripp se separa de mi y nota lo que me paso "¿Por que estas llorando también?" me pregunto aun con la voz ahogada "Porque me entristeció y... porque comienzo a extrañar a mis padres" le conteste.

Luego de eso, Tripp me abrazo y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que le hice a él hace unos minutos. Yo coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y deje que las lágrimas me corrieran por la cara, sin importar lo que él piense.

Al rato después ambos nos separamos del abrazo, sintiéndome un poco mejor... no sé cómo pero estando en los brazos de Tripp me sentí segura. _Olvidare que dije eso_ pensé "¿Te sientes mejor?" me pregunto "Si, ¿y tú?" le pregunte de vuelta y él asiente con la cabeza.

Una última lagrima cayo por la cara de Tripp y yo la seque con mi mano. Es gracioso, hace unos días él hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando no sabía en donde me iba a quedar. "Tripp, todo lo que te paso en tu pesadilla, nada es cierto" le dije "Tu madre te quiere mucho mas de lo que crees" le dije.

"Pero Abby..." dijo "Los Weasels nunca dirían eso sobre ti, de verdad te necesitan en la banda" le conté, Tripp solo se quedo mirándome "Y... con respecto a mi, siempre quise estar en Iron Weasel al igual que tu y jamás diré lo contrario... también tu eres mi mejor amigo, nunca te dejare solo" le dije.

Después de haber dicho todo eso, Tripp se acerco a darme un abrazo "Digo lo mismo sobre ti Abby" me dijo, pero mantuvimos el abrazo. Nos quedamos por un buen rato así, hasta que yo suelto el abrazo. "Tripp, creo que es hora de dormir" le dije "Es cierto" dijo y yo me levante de su cama para irme.

Pero cuando yo me iba acercando a la puerta "Abby" me dijo, me di la vuelta para verlo "Si amigo" le conteste "Se que puede sonar extraño pero..." me dijo "¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?" le pregunte saliendo a que se refería.

"¿Que?... No!" me grito y yo le di una mirada sarcástica, luego bajó su cabeza algo avergonzado "No me dejes" susurró, esta vez si me sorprendió. A pesar de que Tripp pueda ser muy confiado de sí mismo, también es un chico vulnerable e indefenso... en realidad ese lado de Tripp nunca lo vi venir.

Me acerque de nuevo a su cama y me senté en ella, luego me metí dentro de las frazadas y me sentí algo extraña haciéndolo. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo por lo que dijo pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

Pero esto me sorprendió más aun... después de acostarme en la cama, Tripp se acercó y descanso su cabeza en mi hombro y se acurruco sobre mí. _De acuerdo, esto si que es extraño_ pensaba, y envolví un brazo a su alrededor.

A los segundos después yo coloque mi cabeza entre la almohada y el cabello de Tripp "Gracias" me dijo "No hay de que, buenas noches" le conteste y a los minutos después se quedo dormido.

Ver a Tripp tan inocente me hizo reconciliar el sueño por fin y me hizo sonreír "Gracias a ti también" le susurre. Envolví mi otro brazo sobre Tripp para no dejar que mi amigo tenga otra pesadilla y me quede dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>De acuerdo, termino el capitulo... después de varios meses pude terminar este capítulo, lo tenia guardado y lo avanzaba durante esos meses, <strong>**culpen a la universidad y todo lo demás... se viene el final muy pronto!**

**Por favor... déjenme reviews!**


	8. Un Indicio desde Casa

**Hola a todos!**

**De verdad lamento la demora, estuve escribiendo fics para Big Time Rush y de repente comencé a escuchar más canciones de la banda. También involucra el hecho de ir a la universidad en la mañana y que no he visto la serie últimamente... ni siquiera se a que hora lo dan porque han cambiado los horarios de transmisión.**

**Ahora que empecé el segundo semestre en la universidad hace tres meses atrás, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y publicar muchas historias... puedo demorarme meses si pudiera, pero no voy a dejar historias sin terminar!**

**Bueno, volviendo a la historia, en este capítulo se revelan algunos secretos, entre ellos la manera de como Abby llegó a California, que esta planteada en el sumario. El final de la historia será la próxima semana, si es que no hay inconvenientes.**

**En fin... es el octavo capítulo, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Un Indicio desde Casa<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece. Abby solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, comienzo a despertar y noto que mis brazos están alrededor de alguien. Pero cuando pude ver mejor vi a Tripp dormido en mi hombro, estaba a punto de soltar mis brazos y moverme, pero luego recordé lo que paso anoche.<p>

La pesadilla que él tuvo, la tristeza en su cara, dormir toda la noche con él... así que me quede mirando a mi amigo. De verdad no pensé que esto iba a llegar a pasar, no lo había visto venir.

Mantuve mi brazo alrededor de él por un rato, frotando su espalda con una mano y acariciando su cabello con la otra. Es increíble que Tripp haya pasado por todo esto, la verdad no era lo que yo esperaba y no quería causar este tipo de problemas.

Hasta que decidí mirar el reloj que estaba en una orilla de la cama y vi que decían las 10:58 de la mañana. Era un día sábado así que no tenia que preocuparme por la escuela, pero aun así comencé a despertarlo "Tripp... despierta" le susurre en el oído, claro que Tripp no se movió en seguida, tuve que mover su hombro y logre despertarlo.

"Abby... hola" dijo Tripp mientras frotaba sus ojos del sueño, luego se dio cuenta de la posición en que dormía y se separo de mi inmediatamente "Ah... si hice algo que te incomodó..." dijo él avergonzado y ya estaba por levantarse de la cama.

Ahí lo detuve "Tripp, cálmate... la verdad... que durmieras en mi hombro anoche no me importo" le dije, él se quedo mirándome y puse mi mano en su hombro "En realidad me gusto estar contigo" le dije ahora avergonzada.

Después de eso, ambos nos levantamos de la cama y Tripp me toma del brazo "¿Que?" le pregunte "Nadie tiene que saber lo de anoche" me dijo y yo me reí "Hecho" le dije y salimos del cuarto.

XXX

Cuando salimos del cuarto, yo me fui a mi habitación para cambiar de ropa y recordé la nota que Beth dejo en su escritorio anoche. Así que cuando termine de colocarme ropa, saque la nota de donde estaba y salí corriendo de ahí para avisarle a Tripp.

Al llegar a la cocina, vi a Tripp con los Weasels sentados tomando su desayuno "Hola Abby" dijo Derek quien se levanto de la mesa "Hola chicos, tengo una noticia que decirles" les dije "¿En serio? ¿Que es?" pregunto Burger.

"Bueno, anoche encontré una nota en la habitación de Beth que decía que tuvo una emergencia en Alburquerque y que no volverá hasta hoy... no tengo idea a que hora" dije y cuando veo a Tripp, noto una cara de decepción "Tripp, ¿estas bien?" pregunta Ash quien notó lo mismo que yo.

Hasta que Tripp se da cuenta que le hablábamos y sacude su cabeza un poco "Si, no es nada" dijo el guitarrista, pero Derek se acerca hacia él y envuelve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ahí me di cuenta de la pesadilla que Tripp tuvo anoche y salí de la cocina a buscar pañuelos.

Cuando volví noté que Derek bajo su brazo desde los hombros hacia su cintura y envolvió el otro brazo también frotando su espalda, mientras Tripp esta vez tenia su cara oculta en el pecho de su amigo... así es, mi mejor amigo volvió a llorar.

"¿Que le pasa al chico?" me pregunta Derek, ahí no supe que contestar pero al final tuve que decirle la verdad "Bueno, anoche... yo no podía dormir y cuando vine aquí, vi a Tripp sentado y medio dormido, conversamos un poco y me dijo que tuvo una pesadilla" les dije a los tres.

"Eso explica cuando escuchamos unos llantos desde el cuarto del hombrecito" dijo Burger "¿Que? ¿Lo escucharon y no fueron a verlo?" pregunte algo enojada, pero luego vi que mi amigo estaba sollozando mas fuerte, así que decidí calmarme por el bien de Tripp.

"Como sea, después él me contó su pesadilla... involucraba a Beth, a ustedes y a mi... incluso su padre" dijo y los tres exclamaron "¿Y de que trataba la pesadilla?" pregunto Derek, yo estaba a punto de contestar pero Tripp se separo del abrazo de su amigo, supongo que él se encargaría de eso.

"Mi padre decía cosas como que mi mama no me quería, que ustedes no me necesitaban en la banda, que Abby no me apreciaba como amigo..." alcanza a decir Tripp, pero no pudo seguir contando y rompió en el llanto.

Los tres rockeros se dieron cuenta de la situación y Derek tira a su compañero en un abrazo, de verdad me sorprendió ese comportamiento hacia mi amigo. Pero lo que mas me impactó fue que él sienta a Tripp en su regazo y comienza a arrullarlo.

"Sabes que todo lo que dijo tu padre es mentira..." dijo y yo lo interrumpo "Eso mismo le dije" le dije y Derek me miro un rato "Si, estuve consolándolo anoche" dije al final y ellos me miraron con una cara de sorprendidos, creo que ninguno esperaba eso de mi.

Derek mantuvo haciendo esa acción, mientras Ash y Burger frotaban su espalda. Ahí me di cuenta que ellos son realmente importantes para Tripp, son su familia... han pasado cuatro días desde que vivo aquí y de verdad comienzo a extrañar a mis padres, mi hogar... estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo hice.

Al rato después, veo a Tripp salir del regazo del cantante "Gracias chicos, la verdad no sé que haría sin ustedes" dijo Tripp ahora mas calmado y los chicos lo abrazaron "De nada hermano" dijo Ash en su abrazo. Cuando ellos lo soltaron, Tripp me miraba y se acercó para darme un abrazo también.

No se como pero parece que noto mi expresión cuando lo hizo; y realmente a Tripp y a mi no nos importó que los chicos nos vieran haciéndolo. Lo único que escuche fue un "Aw" de parte de la banda y nos separamos.

XXX

Al final terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos a los sillones "Entonces ¿qué van a hacer hoy?" pregunte al sentarme en el sofá giratorio. "Creo que vamos a... ¡oigan miren!" dijo Derek después de haber encendido el televisor. Yo me quede mirando la televisión algo impactada por lo que decía:

"_Abby Margaret Martin de nacionalidad mexicana se encuentra desaparecida desde el miércoles, aun no se sabe su paradero y su familia esta bastante preocupada... cualquier indicio de la perdida de esta adolescente de 16 años, envíenos un mensaje a nuestro correo electrónico."_

Los chicos me miraron espantados "Abby, te están buscando" dijo Ash o al menos eso fue lo que escuché por quedarme quieta, no logre sacar mi voz en ese rato hasta que Tripp se acerca hacia mi "Abby, ¿estas bien?" me pregunto y esta vez no respondí, me fui del sofá hacia el cuarto de Beth.

Cuando entre, solo me tire en la cama y me quede pensando en como desaparecí de mi hogar, estaba tan metida en mi pensamiento cuando oigo la puerta abrirse "Abby" dijo el guitarrista y yo levanto mi cuerpo de la cama "Tripp, perdón si me aleje así" dije.

"No te preocupes... creo que descubrimos como llegaste a California" dijo él y yo asentí con la cabeza "Así es, fui secuestrada... aun no entiendo como paso" le dije "Ya se, suena aun mas raro" agregué.

Ambos nos quedamos sentados en la cama un rato, la verdad no se en que pensar ahora y necesito apoyo "Creo que debería irme de California" le dije y él asintió algo triste "Será muy difícil para nosotros si te vas" dijo Tripp. Eso es cierto, tal vez la banda no me ha presentado al público aun, pero hemos formado un gran lazo como para olvidarlo.

Ahí noté una lagrima cayendo por la cara de Tripp, la seque con mi mano y tome la suya "Tripp, sé que te dije que no iba a dejarte solo, pero extraño a mi familia... aunque sea doloroso para todos, tengo que volver" dije y solo veo a mi mejor amigo.

Algo que no había hecho antes fue tocar su cara y eso lo calmo "Tienes razón" fue todo lo que dijo y se levanta de la cama, eso de verdad me dolió. Estaba a punto de irse hasta que "Tripp, espera..." grite y él se dio la vuelta "¿Que?" me pregunto "No quiero irme y... no se que hacer" le dije, sin darme cuenta que había comenzado a llorar.

Tripp se acerco de nuevo y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, con mi cabeza enterrada en su cuello. Mientras seguía liberando tristeza, sentía sus manos frotando mi espalda y luego una de ellas acariciaba mi cabello, manteniéndola ahí.

Lentamente comienzo a calmarme y cuando lo hice, Tripp dejo que me quedara en su hombro con sus brazos aun a mi alrededor. Esta vez estuve ahí por media hora y realmente necesitaba ese consuelo.

A los minutos después me separe de su abrazo ya mas calmada "Gracias Tripp" le dije "No hay de que amiga" me contestó. Tripp siguió frotando mi espalda y me tire en la cama "Perdón por eso" le dije.

"No es necesario Abby, estuviste ahí por mi cuando te necesite, tenia que hacer algo" me dijo y esta vez me reí de eso. Es cierto, he estado ahí para él últimamente y él estuvo ahí por mí antes.

Ahí comencé a pensar en que hacer y se me ocurre algo "Tripp... se me acaba de ocurrir una idea" le dije y él en seguida se interesa "¿Que cosa?" pregunta "Como no tenemos idea de que ocurrió antes de llegar aquí, volveré a México para investigar" le dije.

"Tienes razón, hasta que no se sepa que paso, no puedes volver a tu país... a no ser que vayas acompañada" me dijo algo pensativo "Exacto, tu podrías ir conmigo" le dije y comenzó a sonreír "Es una buena idea" dijo.

"Entonces, comienza a empacar algunas maletas... porque nos vamos a México" le dije "De acuerdo" dijo y salió del cuarto. Yo me quedé ahí y comencé a empacar mis maletas, me tome cerca de treinta minutos y cuando terminé me quede mirando el lugar.

Es increíble, voy a volver a casa y en realidad no sé que decir a todo lo que me ha pasado en estos días. Conocí a mi ídolo Tripp Campbell, soy parte de Iron Weasel y ahora, descubrí que llegue a Estados Unidos por secuestro... lo ultimo me perjudica bastante.

Aun no puedo creer que alguien me secuestro y no entiendo el porqué, cual fue su propósito de hacerlo y como lo hizo en solo una noche. Con ese pensamiento y bastante confundida, salí del cuarto de Beth.

XXX

Tripp y yo estábamos listos para irnos a México, solo me faltaba comprar los pasajes por Internet. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina con el computador de Tripp encendido, cuando Derek entra "Hola Abby, ¿que haces?" me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Comprando los pasajes para volver a mi país" le dije "¿Así que vas a volver?" me pregunto algo triste "Si, pero solo para aclarar las cosas porque tengo demasiadas dudas... Tripp ira conmigo como testigo" le dije y ahí se levanto "Creo que todos iremos contigo" dijo él.

Ahí mire a Derek sorprendida "¿En serio?" le pregunté "Claro, ¿por qué no?" dijo él, yo lo miré "Además, ustedes no podrían viajar solos a un país extraño sin supervisión adulta" me dijo esta vez en un tono serio.

"No puedo creer que lo diga, pero tienes razón" le dije y él solo se rió "Aunque... me tienen que prometer que cada uno llevará al menos una maleta" le dije "Te lo prometemos y sé que los demás también lo harán" me dijo "De acuerdo" le dije y se levanta de donde estaba.

Realmente no confío mucho en su palabra, pero bueno... aun así son mis amigos y por ahora guardianes legales de Tripp. Pueden ser bastante locos, pero de todos modos los quiero. Cuando Derek se fue, ya había comprado cinco pasajes para viajar a México.

_Dos horas después..._

Cuando llegamos a México, todos nos fuimos directamente al departamento de policía de Monterrey "Buenas tardes" dijo una recepcionista "Buenas tardes, nosotros vinimos desde Los Ángeles, California para darles información de la adolescente de 16 años Abby Martin" le dije.

En realidad, yo me puse unos anteojos de sol y un sombrero para que no me reconozcan en seguida. "¿En serio?" pregunto ella "¿Que tipo de información?" me pregunto "Sobre donde se encuentra la chica y en que condiciones esta" le dije.

Ahí la recepcionista asintió y llamo al policía y detective a cargo de la investigación "Buenas tardes, soy el detective González y ella es mi compañera la teniente Martínez... acabamos de oír de nuestra compañera que ustedes tienen información sobre la desaparición de Abby Margaret Martin" dijo el detective.

"Así es" dijo Tripp "Entonces, empezaremos con algunas preguntas para los adolescentes y luego seguiremos con ustedes" dijo la teniente e hizo pasar a Tripp primero.

Pensamiento de Tripp

No esperaba que los policías me dejen entrar primero, en realidad estaba nervioso por las preguntas que podrían hacerme. Entre a una oficina realmente grande y me senté cerca de las personas.

"De acuerdo, díganos quien es usted" me pregunto el detective "Soy Tripp Ryan Campbell y soy el guitarrista de la banda Iron Weasel" le dije. Los adultos se sorprendieron cuando les dije eso "¿Desde cuando eres miembro de esa banda?" pregunto la teniente.

"Hace mas de dos años" conteste, el detective siguió haciéndome preguntas sobre mi integridad con la banda hasta que la teniente lo detiene "Una ultima pregunta, ¿usted conoce a Abby Martin? ¿la ha visto últimamente?" me pregunta.

"Si la conozco, ella es mi mejor amiga... y si no me cree deje pasar a la chica" le dije y la teniente se fue a buscar a Abby. Cuando ella entro "Quítese los anteojos y el sombrero" le dijo a ella.

"De acuerdo, lo haré" contesto ella y lo hizo, ahí los adultos vieron la fotografía y se dieron cuenta de la verdad "Así que usted es Abby Martin..." dijo el detective "Así es caballeros, estuve viviendo en Los Ángeles, California con Tripp junto a su madre y la banda Iron Weasel" dijo ella.

"Gracias por la información chicos, ahora sabemos a quien atrapar" dijo la teniente, aunque mirándola un poco, note que algo no estaba bien. Y creo que Abby también lo notó y se adelanto "Oigan, no arresten a los adultos que vinieron con nosotros... ellos no tienen nada que ver en el caso" dijo ella.

"Son solo sospechas y debemos hacerles preguntas aun... no se preocupen por eso" dijo el detective, ahí los dos nos relajamos un poco "Pueden retirarse" dijo la teniente y ambos salimos de la oficina.

XXX

Abby y yo nos quedamos esperando impacientes a que salgan los chicos, no quiero que vayan a la cárcel de nuevo. Minutos después, los tres salieron de la oficina bastante convencidos.

Yo me levante de donde estaba "¿Que ocurrió allá adentro?" le pregunte "No te preocupes chico, le dijimos la verdad sobre Abby... no nos meterán en la cárcel" dijo Derek.

"De acuerdo" le dije y salieron los dos policías "Dada la información que ustedes plantearon, no se presentaran cargos contra la banda ni al adulto responsable de ustedes" dijo el detective "Pero creo que la señorita Martin deberá volver con sus padres" agregó.

Me temía esa afirmación... de verdad no quiero que Abby se quede aquí y creo que los demás tampoco... ugh ¿que estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera ella quiere quedarse. A veces la justicia puede ser tu enemigo.

Nos quedamos solo por unos minutos hasta que decidimos irnos a nuestro hotel, aunque cuando salimos nos topamos con la prensa. Por lo general nos acercamos a ellos y les decimos lo que hay que decir, pero esta vez los evadimos y entramos al taxi que estaba estacionado.

_Al otro día..._

Pensamiento de Abby

Estábamos en nuestro cuarto en el hotel cuando recibimos una llamada de la teniente, diciéndonos que habían buenas y malas noticias, así que los cinco nos fuimos de nuevo al departamento de policía.

Cuando llegamos allá, la teniente estaba esperándonos afuera y nos hizo pasar a la oficina "Como les dije en el teléfono, tenemos buenas y malas noticias" dijo ella "Díganos la buena" dijo Derek y yo lo mire algo enojada, porque quería oír la mala noticia.

"La buena es que llamamos al departamento de Los Ángeles y nos dijeron que atraparon a la persona que te secuestró" dijo la teniente, eso me sorprendió "¿Tan rápido?" le pregunte.

"Este caso lleva abierto desde la noche que usted desapareció, sus padres estaban muy preocupados durante la búsqueda en el país" me respondió "Aun no sabemos como ocurrió el secuestro y no nos han dicho el nombre de la persona aun" agregó ella.

Ahí comencé a pensar en mis padres "¿Y que hay de mis padres, donde están?" pregunte y ahí la cara de la teniente cambió de orgullo a tristeza "Esa es la mala noticia, tus padres tuvieron un accidente de transito y ambos perdieron la memoria..." ahí me perdí un poco y tuve que sentarme en una silla.

¿Mis padres no me recuerdan? Como puede ser posible! Soy su única hija, no pueden olvidarme! "Realmente lo sentimos mucho Srta. Martin, pero esa perdida de memoria en ambos es incurable" me dijo, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

Trataba de aguantar el llanto en ese rato "Supongo que ahora no tengo padres" dije con una voz algo quebrada, hasta que Tripp se sienta a mi lado y envuelve un brazo a mi alrededor.

Me incline hacia su hombro y deje que mis emociones me ganaran, las lagrimas me caían por la cara y no pensé en detenerlas. Ahí Tripp envolvió su otro brazo y comenzó a abrazarme.

Esta vez no quería separarme de él, seguí llorando por todo lo que ha ocurrido y por mis padres... o debería decir las personas que me criaron. Me quede en esa posición por... no lo se, se sintió tan largo.

Hasta que hubo un momento en que Tripp se separo de mí y comenzó a secar mis lágrimas con su mano. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Derek se adelanto "Vayamos a casa, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí" nos dijo y yo asentí.

Ambos nos olvidamos de la teniente presente y salimos de la oficina. En todo ese tiempo Tripp mantuvo su brazo a mí alrededor, hice lo mismo con él con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, cabeza en su hombro.

XXX

Mientras; Derek, Burger y Ash estuvieron hablando con la teniente para ver si yo podía volver con ellos hasta que haya una solución. Al final la teniente firmo un permiso para salir del país... bueno, eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día.

Volvimos a nuestro cuarto de hotel y Tripp saco su computador para comprar pasajes, los chicos estaban viendo la televisión y yo... me quede mirando la ventana. Aun no puedo creer que ellos no podrían recordarme, por una parte fue bueno en no ir a visitarlos porque no quería sufrir más de lo que ya estaba.

Con suerte Tripp pudo comprar los pasajes para ahora y decidimos empacar nuestras cosas. Mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en mis padres y realmente duele que les haya pasado ese accidente.

Terminamos nuestras maletas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos allá, el avión nos estaba esperando. Después de tanto pasar por las maquinas en el aeropuerto, logramos subirnos en el avión y nos fuimos de Monterrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo... estén pendientes para el ultimo capitulo.<strong>

**Les suplico que me dejen reviews!**


End file.
